custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Detras
Detras was a Toa of Fire. He lived on Powai Nui and defended the island, and led the Toa of the island. He was also the leader of his Toa team, and an honorary member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Early History Shortly after the creation of Helryx, the Great Beings created The Dozen Venturers, with the purpose of exploring the Matoran Universe to check for "glitches" in the world. Detras was one of them. After the Great Beings decided that the Venturers were not needed, he and the other eleven were transfigured into Matoran and relocated. He was transformed into a Ta-Matoran. Any recollection of being one of the Dozen Venturers was wiped from his mind. Detras joined the other Matoran in exploring the Matoran Universe, not knowing of his recent history. Eventually, these Matoran were split up, but Detras stayed with the larger group of seven, arriving upon the remote island of Powai Nui, where they fit in with the native Matoran. After a while, Detras and the others became Toa to defend their land, as the island was the target of Dark Hunter operations for mysterious reasons. At some point an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team (the seventh now a Turaga) hid in a pocket dimension. They successfully avoided detection, however the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, leaving a Turaga and two of her Matoran helpers. The Feral Plains Note: The following contains spoilers. Read at your own discretion. Detras was the second-to-last of his team to be summoned when the colonists invaded, and helped prepare his fellow Toa for a battle against the colonists. However, he appointed Corduk with leading the team, while he stayed behind to guard a section of the Feral Plains from sneak attacks. The Dark Hunter "Alchemist" sent Toa Vandir on a mission to disguise himself and bribe Maroona into performing a specific action with the Shrine of Salvation. Vandir did this, using the Mask of Shapeshifting to disguise himself as Omakah, whom Maroona and Detras trusted. The action he told Maroona performed resurrected Makuta Hysterix's body, allowing him to live on the physical plane again. Detras and Vandir tried to stop the insane Makuta, but they were easily defeated. Hysterix then escaped to wreak havoc on the battlefield below. After Keelo was mutated and conquered much of the island, Detras was one of the native Toa to be captured immediately. He resisted Emperor Keelo multiple times, leaving burn marks on his face and mask from Keelo's torturings. He eventually succeeded in escaping, along with a colonist Ga-Matoran named Shensii. The two lived as nomads in the wilderness for a while before meeting Corduk, Salvina, Maroona and Arvos at the Aqueduct Base. He then fought Vandir alongside Corduk during a colonist attack on the Base. Merdana (now a Toa) was about to blast Detras from afar, but Salvina warned him and Detras ducked quickly. Merdana instead eneded up blasted Vandir by accident, and the two retreated. Note: Detras' story is still being written. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Fire, Detras can control the element of Fire. He wears the Kanohi Grilek, Mask of Adaption (known as the Mask of Evolution on this Wiki to avoid confusion). He uses this mask to mutate his body in ways that help him in different environments, and was the first being to discover every known mutation the mask could provide. He is also capable of choosing which mutation will occur. Detras wields a Welding Staff, which he uses to focus his element, and a Utility Shield, an orange shield which can split apart to form claws or even gliding wings. Personality As the leader of his team, Detras took it upon himself to know every one of his teammates very well. He is very confident in not only himself, but in others as well. Lewok has been his best friends ever since they were Matoran. However, Detras is prone to stress, especially as the leader of his team. He sees everyone's problems and wills himself to be polite about them, knowing that nobody is perfect. Appearances * The Feral Plains (First Appearance) Trivia * Detras is one of CaptainLandr0ver's favorite characters. * In the original version of The Feral Plains, Detras was going to sacrifice himself to defeat the main antagonist (who at the time was Tetradon). This plan has been partially scrapped, as he will not die, but something will happen to him that will separate him from his team. * Because of the manner of his creation, Detras displays traits not usually associated with a Toa of Fire, namely his primarily orange color scheme. * Detras' arch nemesis is most likely Keelo. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Powai Category:Ta-Matoran